


December the 13th, Reindeer

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [13]
Category: SHINee, Super M, VIXX
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hybrids, Idols, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, M/M, Reindeer Hybrid Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Snowbunny hybrid Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Wonshik wasn't sure how it had gotten to this point, he really didn't know why he put up with Taemin, god why did his beloved have to be such a fucking weirdo?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Taemin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Taemin
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	December the 13th, Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Wonshik x Taemin  
> Reindeer

"Taemin…"

"Please… for me?"

"This is so embarrassing, I don't get why you want this."

"It will be so cute!"

"You are so weird!"

"Yeah sure, but you still love me. Now please?"

Taemin was sitting on the bed with a little container of blush in his hands, his long white bunny ears were standing straight up in excitement, and he couldn't stop himself from happily wiggling his bum back and forward, bunny tail big and fluffy behind him.

On the other end of the bed was his boyfriend, who was heavily blushing while looking scared at the blush like it was about to become sentient and make fun of him. On the top of his head were a super tiny set of little reindeer ears and next to its an equally tiny set of antlers. Well, Wonshik called them antlers, Taemin called them tiny cute bone pieces.

Wonshik couldn't get himself to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Instead, he was doing his best to try and cover his naked upper body with his arms, normally he was never shy about his body, especially not in front of Taemin, he had worked so damn hard on it, that it would be silly to be shy about it. The thing was that the conversation that they just had made him very shy.

If he was honest, what he really wanted to do was hide under the blanket until Taemin, and the scary blush disappeared. Of course, he knew that it wouldn't just happen, cause magic wasn't real, and Taemin had no sense of personal space, if Wonshik tried to hide, Taemin would just hide with him and ask what they were hiding from.

He simply couldn't understand why this was a thing that Taemin wanted, it was so damn weird!

"Why?"

Taemin just shrugged with a grin on his face "well you know how everybody has like that one cartoon that sexually awoke them."

"That is not a thing that everybody has."

"Of course it is, you are just all too shy to admit it, luckily I am not that so we are gonna be okay! But for me that cartoon was Rudolf."

Wonshik stared at him, suddenly able to look at the other man. He wasn't sure what had expected, he had dated Taemin for years, been best friends with him even longer than that, but somehow the SHINee maknae still had the ability to just confuse him. "You… was sexually awakened by Rudolf?"

"Stop sounding like it is so weird, Rudolf is a very sexy cartoon and story!"

"No…" Wonshik wanted to argue more that it very much wasn't a sexual cartoon. Also, he wanted to argue that no not everybody was awakened sexually by cartoons, cause that was indeed just very weird, and he honestly had no idea what his boyfriend had been smoking. But he didn't do that, he knew better than to try and argue anything close to logic with Taemin, it simply wouldn't get them anywhere.

He had learned to just accept that loving Taemin meant getting used to his weird… quarks. 

"Yes!" Taemin looked at him like Wonshik was the one being weird, not him, which yes… was very much a Taemin thing to do, "now that you understand, do you get why I want it."

"You want to fuck me after making my nose red and you wearing a Santa hat, and you want me to call you… Santa?" god, why did he love this man again?

"Exactly!" Taemin's eyes had that wild glint in it that promised only the best of things, it was a little scary at times, but that was just how intense the dancer was, "just see it as roleplay, you liked it last time we did that. I thought of wearing the beard as well, but I know you don't like beards, so I decided against it, cause I am the worlds greatest boyfriend!"

Wonshik wanted to argue, that last time they did roleplay, it was very much not this kind of roleplay, that was Taemin roleplaying a playboy bunny. God, he couldn't believe that he was about to actually do it, but he loved Taemin so much, he never had any idea just how to say no to him "okay."

"Wait, you will really do it!" Taemin gave himself the most cringy self-high five, but the dark glint that brought the heat to Wonshik's loins was still there, "sit still then and let me do your nose."

Wonshik's body easily followed Taemin's order, cause of course it did, Taemin had more or less conditioned his body over the years. He sat still under Taemin's capable hands as the other man brushed the blush over his nose until it was a suitable shade of red.

He couldn't stop himself from asking "should I be worried that you are only dating me cause I am a reindeer hybrid?"

Taemin just shrugged "Nah, that is the abs."

Wonshik pouted, yes he knew the other was kidding of course he did, but it was still rude "just be happy I love you." 

The dancer just pecked him on the lips with a grin, "I am always happy to have you my love, and you are all done now."

Goddamn it, Taemin always had that effect on Wonshik, he always knew just how to embarrass Wonshik and make him shy, even when he tried not to be it.

"How do you wanna do this?" if they were really gonna do this, he might as well give it his all, after all, while yes this might not be one of the kinks Wonshik himself had thought about, it was kinda hot how Taemin seemingly was really getting off on his hybrid parts, and okay maybe there was nothing there was as hot to Wonshik as a turned-on Taemin really getting into things.

God, he was so whipped for the other man, how did this happen?

"Hands and knees, ass up and tail lifted, but I have one thing first."

The grin on the bunny's face and the glint in his eyes was promising Wonshik a good time, and he couldn't stop himself from eagerly nodding as Taemin reached for something, when he showed it to Wonshik it was a collar with little bells, like a reindeer, would wear, "put this on for me?"  
  
They were gonna do this, they were actually gonna do this. Slowly pulling his head back so Taemin could put the collar on him, Wonshik took a deep breath. Part of him was shy about it, he wanted to do it, but it was something so different than anything else they had done before. Yes, they had done roleplay before, but never on this level. This was so… weird? And so Taemin, and okay they were gonna do it.

As Taemin tightened the collar, Wonshik took one deep breath "okay?"

Taemin just grinned as he pulled his own shirt off, throwing it eagerly across the room "yup, position please."

That was how so many of their scenes had started, cause that was what this was, it was a scene. Something that they had talked over so many times to figure out what each of them was okay with. This was just… a little strange, but so was Taemin and Wonshik loved him so okay.

As always, Wonshik couldn't stop the blush from making an appreciate once again, all the way from his cheeks down his back and chest, still, after 2 years he had gotten used to the position of presenting himself to the dancer. The blush only got deeper as he slowly lifted up his tail, presenting his entrance to the other hybrid behind him.

The truth was that it was a little humiliating, but the other truth was that Wonshik kinda got off on it is humiliating.

"Awww Rudolph, show me the way." Taemin sounded way too much like he was enjoying, and if Wonshik could blush more he would have, he knew what Taemin wanted, but god it was so humiliating, and it felt so damn good.

His hand was shaking as he lifted it from where it was holding up his body, pointing towards his entrance "this... Way…"

He could hear Taemin pulling the rest of his cloth off, and grabbing for the lube "Thank you little Rudolph."

Soft fingertips found its way to Wonshik entrance, feeling around before asking "Is this the way? You need to help me find the way."

"Yes please, it is the right way Tae…." he never gets the finish the other mans name before a light slap was landed on his tan ass.

"That is not my name now is it little reindeer." Wonshik wanted to growl that he was not gonna call Taemin that, but honestly… he had lost all his pride long ago.

All he could do was answer in a meagre voice that he knew that Taemin got off to way too much "Santa you need to go deeper to find the way." god he wanted Taemin to just fucking finally touch his prostate, to push in and actually touch him.

How was he so fucking needy already, they had just started, and he was honestly ready to just rut against Taemin fingers and beg for the dancer to fucking fuck him. That was a way to much fuck.

"Oh, is this the way Rudolph?" how the fuck could Taemin get off to this? Clearly, he could cause he was pressing his very present erection against his thigh, why was Wonshik himself into this? Cause he clearly was, his erection was clear and present hanging neglected between his legs. This was why God had abandoned them.

"Yes… Yeeeees" Taemin had finally pushed the tip of a finger into him, giving the other man no break until he managed to push the full finger in, another light slap was placed on his arse, and he quickly added "Santa." to his statement.

What was a shame when he could have Taemin's glorious and perfect fingers inside him? Who even cared about anything when Taemin's fingers were something that existed?

"Good, you are so good at guiding me? Is this the right way?" as he had managed to open up Wonshik a little bit more, he had pushed a second finger into the rapper. He was on purpose missing his prostate, Wonshik knew this for a fact, cause Taemin was stupidly good with his fingers and could if he wanted, play Wonshik's body like an instrument.

Wonshik wanted to scream in frustration, god why was Taemin like this? Why did it turn him on so much? Why did he love him so much? All very good questions that he would have to look on much deeper later, but at that moment all he needed was Taemin to just fucking do his job!

He wriggled his tail a little, while Taemin could play dirty so could he, and he knew his boyfriend and his tastes very well.

"Words my little reindeer, I don't know where to go if you don't guide me."

Part of wonshik wanted to argue that Reindeers very much could not speak, there were no animals outside of humans that could speak, but he also had realised that Taemin's fantasy was based on the cartoon, not actual reindeers, so instead, he forced himself to find his voice even if all he wanted to do was whine and shake his ass so Taemin could just FUCK HIM ALREADY!

His deep voice was much rougher than it normally would be, and a lot more whiny that he would have wished for "to the side, and deeper you need to be deeper." again he tried to wriggle his ass a bit, still holding his tail high, but also trying to get Taemin's attention to where he wanted it.

At least Taemin did listen, his fingers following Wonshik's guidance and finally fucking finally pressing the tips of his soft fingers against the little bud inside him known as his prostate.

"You need to… use other tools" god it was hard to focus while Taemin was perfectly pressing against his prostate, he hoped that Taemin would actually get his reference of what he was going for.

Luckily, Taemin wasn't completely dumb even if he acted it at times, pulling his fingers out of Wonshik and the rapper didn't need to turn around to know what it was going, the slick sound of lube being dripped onto a rock hard erection was a sound that Wonshik knew all too well, he never understood why Taemin liked to driple it on, but he also knew better than to question his beloveds… weird parts.

Again he wriggled his tail a little, trying to get Taemin to just STICK IT IN! Finally, he could feel the blunt head of Taemin's erection against his entrance, but again he wasn't pushing in, and Wonshik knew what he wanted, this time he didn't need Taemin to say anything, he had just fully given in, "Santa you need to go further, deeper!"

He was going to hell, they were all going to hell, and he couldn't find himself to really care at that moment, at least hell would be nice and warm? Shaking his head a little so the bells on the collar Taemin had given him, producing a sweet sound that mixed with Wonshiks deep moans as Taemin pressed all the way in one thrust of his hips, bottoming out and burying himself deep inside the rapper.

A bit of Taemin's bravo disappeared as he himself moaned, seemingly having forgotten just how good it felt to be balls deeper in the other man, "so tight my little Rudolph" well okay maybe he hadn't lost his bravo as much as Wonshik wish he had, "you need to guide me, it is a light to tight for Santa."

The deep red flush that had finally almost calmed down a little was back with full force, Wonshik was weak for compliments, there was no way to make him blush quicker than compliments, "stay still Santa, you must stay still." he needed to get used to Taemin inside him, it was so overwhelming.

It was kinda insane, Wonshik technically had all the power, Taemin was following his every order, but at the same time it felt like he had none, it felt that he was still just a follower of Taemin's. It was a power dynamic that spoke to him more than it probably should it was insane. Why was he like this?

Taemin did indeed freeze up, stilling every muscle in his body waiting for his guiding reindeer to tell him what to do, to give him new directions like he really was a Santa needing guidance on a dark snowy night.

They stayed like that for a while, the only sound was Wonshik's laboured breathing in the fine sound of bells every time he breathed in forcing the small delicate bells strapped to his neck to sound out their clear sound.

"Move, slowly." okay, he was gonna give Taemin what he wanted, fucking weirdo "the snow is tight, and you can't move too fast, else it won't go well Santal." Wonshik's ears, face and half his chest were burning a red colour in shame, shame he was getting off on.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Taemin was moving to do as told: "I trust you, my pretty Rudolph, is this right?"

Taemin had taken to starting a slow tempo of thrusting his hips, pulling all the way out until just a bit of tip was still inside the warmth of Wonshik's body, and then in the same overwhelmingly slow tempo, he pushed all the way back in, only stopping when his balls made contact with Wonshik's asscheeks, still on fire from the two light slaps given to the firm flesh earlier.

"Yes!" Wonshik was a slut for deep and slow fucking, it was his favourite, it was more meaningful that way he thought, "you need to uhm…" God, he was actually gonna say that, wasn't he? "You need to grab the… stirring rod." God, he hoped that Taemin got what he was saying, cause there was no damn way that he was gonna say that again!

God bless Taemin, as he did as instructed, gliding his hand down Wonshik's hip to wrap his long soft fingers around Wonshik's throbbing neglected erection, forcing a deep moan out of the rapper, happy to finally being touched after having been without stimulation for so long "you are so right, it is very irresponsible for me to fly without holding onto the stirring rod." luckily Wonshik didn't have to find some creative way of telling Taemin to jerk him off as the dancer started to run his hand up and down the erection, stopping only to swipe a thumb over the Mushroomhead removing the precum that had gathered there.

All this while still keeping the slow and deep thrusts of his hips up, cause nobody could ever say that Taemin wasn't a great multitasker. With every thrust he was nailing Wonshik's prostate, forcing deep groans and high whiny moans from his boyfriend.

Wonshik couldn't see it, but Taemin had to close his eyes and throw his head back to keep it cool, biting his own lips to not give away just how much it was affecting him, it was everything he wanted. He knew that Wonshik was getting closer, there was a specific way that his tail and ears would be wiggling, and his normally deep voice would get this edge to it that always meant that he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Taemin's own ears were wagging easily around, they always started doing that when he got excited and seeing Wonshik under him like that was always easy to get him going, the rapper felt so good around him, "faster! Santa, please! Faster! Harder!" Taemin grinned, it seemed that Wonshik had finally given up on being prideful, and they had gotten to the part of begging, it was always Taemin's favourite when he could get the other man to that point.

He was quick to follow his pretty little reindeer's orders "of course, Rudolph."

Wonshik's body was full on shaking at that point, he was no longer functioning at full functionality, burying his head in the bedding, grinding out "please keep going," he was so close, God so close, he wasn't even sure what words were coming out his mouth anymore a mix of 'please', 'Santa' and 'harder'. The bells were no longer being a sweet light sound in the air. Instead, they were aggressive with each wreck of Wonshik's body. Full body shivers at the same time as Taemin was using his powerful dancer hips to fucking him within an inch of his life.

The rapper's body was covered in sweat, even tho he wasn't even the one doing all the work. Taemin's hat was half off his head, struggling to stay on the sweat mattered hair, in the back of his head there was a thought that he was happy that he had decided against the Santa bear, as that would not be fairing much better, but he had one more plan before he could come.

"Rudolph." a whine was all response he got from the reindeer hybrid, but it was enough to know that Wonshik had indeed heard him, he tightened his grip on the root of Wonshik erection, cutting off the man ability to cum. Now that for sure got a reaction from the well-muscled rapper, who whined in a tone that Taemin was kinda impressed that he could reach "you have to guide me, I have a gift, but I don't know where to put it."

He grinned when Wonshik only answer was "in me, leave it in me."

Taemin loved coming inside the other, not only cause it always left Wonshik slack and pliant, but also cause he had another plan that would have to wait until they were over with their current session "of course my love, all my gifts are for you."

All it took was three more hard deep thrusts right on Wonshik's prostate and loosening his grip on the other's erection, for Wonshik to go through one final full-body shiver and emptying himself onto the sheets, the words "Santa…" leaving his lips.

He tightened to an almost extreme level around Taemin, Wonshik body guiding Taemin towards his own completion, clutching the rappers hips he probably ended up leaving mars on the reindeer hybrid from just how tightly his fingers were drilling into Wonshik, but honestly… both of them would just love it.

No longer able to hold back, he rested his head against the other muscled back as he came with a groan of his own "Rudolph."

Wonshik clearly wanted to just collapse, the only thing really holding up his lower body was his still very present connection to Taemin, with the dancer still buried deep inside him and the man's tight grasp on him.

Wonshik couldn't keep in a whine as Taemin pulled out of him, some of the snow bunny cum escaping with him. Wonshik tried to tighten up to keep it in, but it was impossible to keep it all in as he could feel some of it escaping down his thighs. He wanted to collapse and whine until Taemin went to get him a washcloth, but he couldn't cause instead Taemin pushed his hips and arse further up into the air like he was getting ready to fuck him again.

"Minniiiiiiiiie." the scene was over, and neither of them even cared about pretending the Santa thing was still going on.

He could hear Taemin's grin even without turning around and looking at him "spread your legs a little more, I want to send a picture to Nini…"

Cause their third boyfriend might be in Thailand, but something told Taemin… that he would love to see their well-muscled reindeer like that. The pictures were sure to wake their hibernating bear hybrid.

Who was Wonshik to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's pairing:  
> Taekwoon x Hakyeon  
> Ice skating
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
